Best Friends Forever
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: After the incident with Kato, Iwaki and Miyasaka; Miyasaka decided to move on and get married? Will his friends be happy for him?


Disclaimer: I don't own Haru Wo Daite Ita and neither does my stories 'Stone Mask' or 'Love Delivery Service' own the original. Forgot to tell you so.

Warning: Again, character may be off base but then passion and love changes a person.

Pairing: Onozuka YuuxMiyasaka Keigo

Best Friends Forever

Miyasaka was at a resturaunt waiting for Onozuka. Kato was always to busy to hang out with them now that he's popular all over again and he has a lover. The beautiful Iwaki. He's still so envious that Kato found someone like that. But then the idea of becoming the woman in the relationship was a bit of a throw off. He's willing to do anything but then he's used to becoming the dominance.

"Hey, Miyasaka! Are you thinking worthless thoughts again?" The devil of the gang had arrived.

"Onozuka, don't be so mean! I called you here for something important!"

"Alright. What is it?" He took his seat in front of him.

"It's this." He took out a small pink box with a sky blue ribbon that had a pearl in the middle of the bow and blue glitter decorated it. "I need your opinion on this."

"You know that I'm a guy right." Onozuka was not pleased to be asked about girly things.

"I know! But I dated and broke up with my girlfriends and Kato is off filming a movie and I have no time!"

"What is this really about?" He asked bluntly.

"Ah~ It's because inside is this." He opened the box to reveal a daimond engagement ring that's been place on white silk. "After witnessing the love between Kato and Iwaki, I decided it was time that I stopped fooling around and be serious. I contacted one of my oldest girlfriends who wasn't like any woman I ever went out with before and we immediately hit it off. I'm really happy so when Kato comes back, I want to introduce her to the two of you."

Miyasaka expected a half-hearted response to this huge thing but instead he felt the table tremble when the other man's hand slammed against it. "Sorry. It was really a shock." Onozuka kept his cool face though as he stood up. "I don't care what happens in your private affairs. Don't bother introducing her to me. It's only bothersome."

"Oi! Onozuka, why're you upset? Didn't you tell me that I should move on?" Miyasaka wasn't given an answer as his best friend walked out of the resturuant.

Onozuka was not fine with this. He was completely not fine with this. Kato already had Iwaki-san and he was okay with it because Miyasaka was there but now...He reached his apartment and then slump againt the wall. His friends were leaving him for someone else. They were leaving him all alone.

_"Eh? He just barged out?" _A woman was on the other side of the phone. Miyasaka was currently taking a hot bath.

"Yeah. I don't get what he got so mad about. I said that I wanted to introduce you and he acted all cold on me."

The other line sighed._ "You need to fix this Miyasaka. Leaving a sour relationship behind will bite you on the butt! Plus he's part of our future plans!"_

"What do you expect me to do? Onozuka is the most stubborn man in the world. Apologies and gifts won't change anything."

_"Maybe it's because he feels lonely. You said it yourself, he never really liked anyone or anything so you don't see him hang out with anyone besides you and Kato. You should reassure him that your friendship won't change even with me. I need to go! Bye love!"_

"Wait!" But she already hanged up her phone. "Feeling lonely? I haven't seen that in a while since I met him." He closed his eyes and reminisced that day.

_He was a model for an ad of swim wear. He had to model with another good looking person. He was all excited because he thought it was a female but instead it was that bastard._

_"You're the new model." He chuckled all smugly._

_'What's with his attitude?' He quickly didn't like the guy. Acting all high and mighty._

_"What's wrong? You can't speak? Maybe it's because you know your face will stay pretty if you keep your mouth shut." He smirked like the devil which infuriated the male. Before he could talk back, the photographer called them. "Well here we go. Make sure to not make me look bad." He walked away._

_Miyasaka was so going to bring him down. He didn't like the guy but didn't mean they couldn't pose together. They were so close with their speedos on. Now that the man could get a closer look of the bastard, he had to admit he was beautiful when his mouth is close but his eyes looked so distant and cold. It felt so empty._

_When the shoot was over, a few of the crew wanted to have a drink with him but he didn't feel like going with them. He was about to leave alone but he looks at Onozuka and he sees him saying goodbye to the crew but none of them ask him for a drink. It was kind of pitiful because he looked so lonely._

_"Hey, Onozuka!" He called out._

_"Oh, you do speak." He smirked._

_"Tch, stop with that attitude. If you didn't act like that, people might actually like you." _

_"Why should I bother with a bunch of people that aren't at the same level as me?" He kept that smirk but his eyes were so cold._

_"Being great and respected and being noticed and accepted are completely two different things. I want to do my best to achieve as a star but not without people there next to me. Even with the competition because it makes it all the more exciting. Being lonely sucks so let's go have drinks. It's on me!"_

_Onozuka was speechless to those determined eyes and then he had one himself. "Sure but I'm just naturally cruel. Can you deal with that?"_

_"Hmm~ Sure! You may be an asshole but having a drinking buddy is great!"_

They've been friends since.

The next day, Miyasaka walked over to where Onozuka was working. He knew he was getting off at the afternoon since they knew their schedules. He spots him getting ready to go out. "Onozuka!"

"Miyasaka?"

"Let's go drinking!" He wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because we're buddies! Come on! We weren't able to drink in a while!" He announced as he tried to play it cool.

"We just drank a few days ago."

"That was _days_ ago! Come on! Let's go to the bar!" Miyasaka practically dragged him to the car.

"Oi! What's with you?" He asked.

"What? Can't I drink with my best bud?"

"Is this about yesterday?"

"Ah~" He couldn't lie exactly.

"Miyasaka, you don't have to do this. I just don't want to meet your soon-to-be-fiance."

"Why?"

"Because it's pointless. I don't like Kato's husband so I doubt I'll like yours."

"That's so mean!"

"I told you from the very beginning that I'll be cruel." He reminded as he stared out the window.

Miyasaka decided to just drive the car to their favorite bar and pulled Onozuka into their favorite spot.

"Miyasaka! You can't force me in here!" He complained.

"Shut up! Stop with that kind of attitude! You told me to move on and I did! The three of us can still be friends and I want you to meet her because you're going to be my Best Man!"

"Best Man? You got to be kidding me. I only saw the two of you as only my puppets for entertainment and are you sure we'll stay so-called friends? You're going to marry this girl and have a family with a big job on your hands. Will you have any time for me or any of your friends?"

Miyasaka was silent. He wasn't completely sure. "I'm not sure but I don't want our friendship to end like this! Let's at least make the best of it!"

It was Onozuka's turn to be silent and then he smiled. "Yeah. Let's make the best of it. Let's drink to our hearts content."

"Really?" Miyasaka felt hope spark.

"Yeah..."

Miyasaka was waking up feeling kind of content but tired. He felt a warm body next to him that he was holding. He opened one eye and then the next. He looked over to his right and then screamed. He ran out the room in his underwear while his other clothes were in his arms.

Onozuka sat up and then smiled sadly. "You said to make the best of it Miyasaka...You idiot."

The man got back to his apartment by his car and then ran into the bathroom to check himself. He on the light and saw hickies, bruises and red wax all over his chest. He looked down and on the back of him. There were bruises on his wrists and ankles.

He tried to think about what happened last night but he couldn't. He could handle his alchohol but he must've drank a lot more than he could handle. But the real problem was...Who TOP? His ass didn't hurt. But he wasn't sure. He needed a professional!

Iwaki's phone rang. "Hello?"

"IWAKI-SAN! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Miyasaka-san, what's wrong?"

"I have a question...to ask you." His heart was pounding.

"Sure. You can ask me anything." He took a sip of his coffee.

"How was it like after the first time you had sex with Kato?" Iwaki choked on the beverage and spit it out. He was coughing and hacking. "Iwaki-san! Are you okay? Wait! Did you bottom first or did Kato bottom first?"

"I-It was Kato. Wh-why?"

"Oh, that's surprising but that's not the POINT! I was drunk and had sex...with a man and I don't remember all of it! How am I suppose to feel after having sex with someone!"

Iwaki-san blushed. No one had asked him this before. "I guess it depends how gentle he was. It should hurt a bit if he was gentle."

"But is there a healing period to it? How long does it take to stop hurting?"

"Ah~ That really depends."

"REALLY? I'm freaking out!" Iwaki could hear the man sob on the other end.

"Miyasaka, if you're curious than why not ask the other man?" He suggested.

Then the image of Onozuka was on his mind but he couldn't tell Iwaki that he couldn't do it because it was with his best friend! "Uh...sure." He hanged up and decided to take a shower. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't turn to Kato because he's busy and Onozuka...How did it turn out this way?

It's been days since Onozuka had seen Miyasaka but he shouldn't blame him. He took advantage of the opportunity to have sex with him. He's always been in love with him since the day they first met. He stuck up with his attitude and never made him feel lonely or unwanted. Will he ever find someone like him again?

He might be with his girlfriend having a better time and forgetting all about him. The very thought of it was killing him.

He could remember them having sex. He brought Miyasaka to a hotel room and cuffed him to the head board naked on the bed. He pleasured his sensitive drunken body that even with all that alchohol, he was getting bigger. Bigger than Kato or him. He only had this chance so poured red wax on that beautiful body and clamped his nipples. He used cock rings and other S&M toys to his fullest desire. He was getting hard by the thought of it.

"ONOZUKA!" The door to his apartment was being banged like an animal.

"Miyasaka! You're disturbing the neighbours!" He shouted as he was annoyed but he was also surprised that he would come home.

"Onozuka, I need to talk to you!"

"Fine. Come in." The door was closed and the two faced each other uncomfortably in the living room. "If you're here to say you don't want to see me anymore then don't waste your time coming here and disturbing the peace."

"No! That's not it! Onozuka, I don't care what happened that night! We were both carried away and drunk! I don't want our friendship to end because of of something stupid!"

"Stupid? You don't remember what happened that night. You're such an idiot." He sauntered over to the man and wrapped his arms around the man neck and kissed him.

After the kiss, Onozuka turned away. "I took advantage of you that night. I thought I had all the time in the world to be with you but then I'm an idiot as well. When you told me tht you were getting married, I got angry and scared because I'll end up being great but all alone after all."

He expected Miyasaka to be an idiot and say they would stay best friends always and that everything can go back to normal but Onozuka knows it will never go back to normal.

But then he was embraced by Miyasaka from behind and was told, "I broke up with my girlfriend. I've been thinking a lot about what happened and the fact that Kato is so far from us with his new life that I will end up like that and leave you. I'm not feeling sorry for you. I thought that if you didn't end up alone after all and you do find somebody. We might never see each other ever again after all and I...I don't want that to happen."

"Really? Even if you play the part of the woman?"

"I'm not used to it but if I'm with you, it doesn't matter. You were always by my side even after all the stupid things I've done. I love you, Yuu." He took the man's lips in his and the two were kissing wildly as Miyasaka forced them on the couch.

Onozuka pushed Miyasaka forcibly down on the couch with him on top. "You really don't remember what happened that night?"

"I've been racking my brain this whole time and I can't remember." He confessed.

"Then I'll make you remember." He pulled Miyasaka into his room and stripped him off his clothes to be pushed on the bed. He pulled out a box of his S&M toys and handcuffed Miyasaka to the head board. "Are you scared?"

"A little but as long as it's with you I'm happy." He said that but then he paled white when Onozuka had that devil smile.

"I'm happy to hear that." Like that. His ankles were tied and legs spread apart. Clamps were squeezing his nipples and Onozuka's underwear gagged his mouth. He watched in fear as he saw that burning red candle above his body.

He hissed and groaned by each hot drip. His back arched when the wax dripped near his balls and cock teasingly as they landed on his thighs. Strangely he was entirely turned on by this. Onozuka looked deliciously sexy when he was evil.

"It feels good doesn't it Miyasaka? Each and every hot drip." He licked his lips and placed the candle on the night stand for the man to relax a little until Onozuka removed the clamps. That was so damn painful but the release was pleasure of relief.

"I love your nipples Miyasaka. They drove me wild that night." He licked the tender nipples erupting amazing pleasure into the victim. Onozuka sucked them and played with them until he wanted to play with something hard, huge and wet.

He got on top of his victim facing the wet crown to lick for the tip of his tongue to give a new ticklish pleaure. He sucked the head and licked the the side. Playing with it. He gasped in surprises when he his cock was sucked in a hot mouth and touched by a talented tongue.

Onozuka took the pleasure and let his victim suck him deep into his mouth down his throat. It felt amazing. He came right inside until he was finished. He pulled out and then surprised Miyasaka when he spreaded his cheeks. "Lick here."

"Huh?" Miyasaka was looking at the man's hole and his ass was juicy by how round and soft it looked.

"If you want me, you have to lick me. Or you don't." He removed his hands.

"I do want it! I want it!"

"How much do you want it?"

"I want it so much my cock is aching to fuck it! I'll lick it!"

"Good boy." He leaned back and spreaded his cheeks for his lover to lick him and dip his tongue inside. It was so dirty but it felt amazing good. When he knew he was licked enough, he repositioned himself on top of Miyasaka's cock.

"Wait a minute, that night..."

"You topped. I did think about topping but seeing how damn huge you were, I couldn't resist. Are you complaining?"

Miyasaka blushed. "No! I.."

Onozuka grinned and leaned forward kissing his victim on the lips. "Don't worry, I'll get the biggest vibrator to fuck you when we're done here." Just like that, Onozuka sinked down inch by inch until he could get it all in him. He rode that cock wildly until they both came.

"I have to wear this?" Miyasaka was holding a small thong with a leopard print.

"Yes. If you want to continue having sex, you have to wear that."

"You mean I can only top as long as I wear this." he corrected knowing that Onozuka laid traps.

"Yes. Of course. Now hurry up! We're meeting with Kato and Iwaki for a celebration for his success!" He smacked Miyasaka's bottom with a whip getting the masochist to wear it.

"Onozuka! This is really tight!" He shouted.

"Wear it or else no sex!" He reminded evilly.

"Aurgh!" Miyasaka had no idea he was into that or that he was a masochist afterall. It's all natural since Onozuka is a sadist.

They went to a resturaunt and met Kato and Iwaki. They were having a swell time.

Iwaki-san noticed something strange about Miyasaka. "Is there something wrong Miyasaka? You look uncomfortable."

Miyasaka blushed and was silent. Instead he made an awkward face that had Onozuka laughing. "He's fine."

"Miya-chan?" A woman walked up to them with a man next to her.

"Ono-chan!" Miyasaka stood up immediately and felt the thong get tighter having him sit back down.

"Kimiko!" Onozuka stood up completely fine down there but shocked up there because he never thought to see her here. But most importantly adressing his lover 'Miya-chan'. "You know him?"

"Of course! I was the one he was suppose to propose to until you raped him." She smiled evilly.

"Rape?" Kato and Iwaki was shocked.

"Calm down!" She scolded. "Yuu, how about you introduce me?"

"She's..." Onozuka calmed down somewhat. "...my sister."

"Sister?" All three males shouted simultaneously.

"Yes." She smirked. "But the truth is this was all in my plan. Miyasaka thought about setting down and called me for advice but instead we made a bet."

"Bet?"

Miyasaka stood up. "I need to go!"

"Stay!" Like a dog, Miyasaka sat down immediately.

Kimiko laughed. "If I should explain. From the start I knew Yuu was in love with Miya-chan but Miya-chan didn't believe me so we made a bet that if Yuu would have sex with Miya-chan if he were to be engaged and I won. I'm here to collect my money."

Miyasaka handed it over while cursing. "I love you too Miya-chan! Let's go!" She told her date and they left leaving an atmosphere of doom.

"So..." Onozuka was crackling with anger. He was never the one to be played with! "...The whole fiance and best man thing was just...a plan to make me sleep with you?"

"No! Well yes! Onozuka! I do love you! I just never thought you would do such a thing because you never showed any actual interest in me! So I took the bet! I never thought it would turn out like this but I am completely happy it did!"

Onozuka smacked him on the head. "You're such an idiot. You're getting punished when we get home."

Miyasaka paled a bit but was quite excited as well.

Kato and Iwaki were completely in shock.

"Wait, you two are a couple now?" Kato questioned.

Onozuka shook off the subtle anger and smiled as he held his victim in his arms. "Why? Jealous Kato."

"Ha!" He held Iwaki in his arms. "You love in nothing compared to ours!"

"Oi! Kato!"

"Say all you want but I got the bigger cock." Onozuka said with pride.

"Huh?" Everyone else went completely red.

The End

A/N: Thank you for reading. :) These two are completely cute together. I was thinking about making Misayaka as the main uke but then it didn't match and making Onozuka as the uke didn't get me either until I remember DOMINANT Uke's which is very rarely written.

So Onozuka is the DOMINATING Uke in the relationship while Miyasaka is his dog. Onozuka will have his chance topping but he enjoys bottoming better since I believe Miyasaka has the biggest cock out of everyone. He's an idiot but he's really the sluttiest TOP one there compared to the others.

Why won't NITTA make a manga on them! She should really expand her horizons and create a DOMINANT UKE! She's really good at creating love stories but I would love one such as that. To be fair, I haven't read all of her mangas but some plots don't look that interesting to me.


End file.
